


Highschool Never Ends

by Archimedicks



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Español | Spanish, Freshman Arin, M/M, Stoner Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archimedicks/pseuds/Archimedicks
Summary: Basically an Egobang fic I started about being in highschool Spanish class ( which I'm taking so sorry if the translation isn't correct, Im learning. ) So yeah any ideas or help would be appreciated. :)





	

A schedule change, fantastic. Arin sighed, looking the blue paper over and brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. 

 

“Mister Hanson?” A deep voice interrupted his straying thoughts. “Hm?” he mumbled, looking up at his dean. 

 

“Is this change alright? Any issues in this new schedule?” 

 

“No sir, thanks.” he responded quickly, tossing his backpack over his shoulder. His math class had be changed from Geometry to Algebra REV, and now switched periods with his Spanish class. Algebra REV was reserved for kids who hardly, or didn’t, pass Algebra and needed extra help. Basically a slow kids class, no offense to them. He wouldn't miss Geometry too much except his teacher was awesome. And his Spanish wasn’t a fun bunch of kids either so he didn’t really mind. 

 

He shoved through the doors of the attendance office as the bell rang to get to his next period, his new Spanish. Room 1310, next two hallways and the first door on the right. Even though his last Geometry class hadn’t been the best, at least he made a friend Barry. They sat at the back of the room and fucked around through class, yet Barry still passed with a B. Arin not so much. His thoughts traveled to what this class would be like and who the kids in it would be. He really hated high school, and being the new kid sucked the worst of it all. Now he’d have to start all over with these people. 

 

It took him a couple minutes after the bell rang to find Senor Chavez’s class. The teacher’s name was plastered in bright letters on his front door and Arin swallowed the feeling of panic and knocked on the door. All conversation stopped and a tall man with tan skin walked over and opened up for the new student. Arin stepped inside the class, taking his first glance at this class. They weren’t intimidating, probably a couple seniors but mostly freshman and juniors he guessed. He stopped walking in the center of the front of the room and stood beside Mr. Chavez, avoiding eye contact with everyone. “You are the new student, no?” He asked, a Spanish accent making his voice sound friendly. “Yeah, lucky you.” Arin choked out, earning a slight laugh from him as he handed Arin a worksheet. “Textbook page 38 for help on this.” His eyes crinkled in a smile as he motioned to a desk on the far right of the class by some cabinets he was to take. Arin nodded and walked over, sitting down and staring down at the paper. Everybody’s eyes left him and went back to their previous conversations and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Tension released in his shoulders and he let himself lean back in the chair, fumbling around in his backpack for a pencil. Sitting back up a pencil flew by his head and he grabbed it off the ground. A couple kids across the room motioned for him to toss it back and he did, not very well, but they went back to their game of toss. 

 

As he sat in silence, zoning out everyone to a low hum in his mind, a hand tapped his shoulder. He looked up, then behind him at a kid with shaggy brown-blond hair. “What’s ya name?” The kid spoke to him, kicking his feet up on the desk to his left, causing the girl who sat there to elbow them off her desk and he laughed. “Arin. Yours?” 

 

“ ‘m Ross. Aussie by heart.” he said proudly, putting a hand to his heart. Arin couldn’t get a read on this guy, dickhead or friend? Ross smiled, more genuinely now. “No worries man, chill. This class is pretty cool. Not much dickery goes on, unless you’re Senor Chavez.” He said their teachers name with a pretty shitty Spanish accent and that made Arin laugh. “Yeah this class seems to suck balls for him.” he commented causing Ross to nod. “Gimme your schedule. You should be in our lunch now, which is the last one.” Arin handed his new class roster to Ross and he read it over. “Oh you had Mrs. Gammor this period? You know Barry?” Ross asked, folding the paper and giving it back. “Yeah he and I were pretty close before I transferred out. You know him then?” Ross nodded at this. “Yea he’s a hella good mixer with music.”

 

“Ross, can you please tell us where you are from in full sentences?” Mr. Chavez’s voice broke through their conversation, and Arin turned around. 

 

“I mean I probably could if I knew how.” Ross said, rising some laughter out of a few. He snatched up his blank paper and pretended to read it. “So-yee day Perth, Australia.” ( Soy de Perth, Australia / I’m from Perth Australia ) he said, butchering pronunciation and causing Senor. Chavez to shake his head. “Bien, sit down.” 

 

He backwards and laid his head back on his desk, his legs sticking up over his chair. He looked at Arin upside down. “He’s got it out for me buddy, you better be careful talking to me. I’m a hoodlum.” he said winking. The girl in the seat next to Ross’s perked up and looked at the door as another kid walked in, signing himself in and tossing the pass on the Senor’s desk. He walked over to the girl and leaned on the desk with one hand. “C’mon Jenna, scoot.” he told her.   
“Anything you say, Danny.” She winked and licked her lip and stood walking back to her own seat. The kid, apparently named Danny, sighed and flopped into his desk leaning back and glancing at Ross. “Welcome back beanpole, this is our new groupie Arin. He’s a super weaboo watch out.” Ross said, and Arin rolled his eyes, rotating to look at Danny. “I’m not a fucking weeaboo, Ross I can already see is an asshole.” he said, cooly, looking at Danny fully now, getting a good look at him. He was tall and thin, with a wild head of curly hair that looked untameable, but was being held down by a beanie. It was obvious he was older because of the slight beard growing on his face already, and he had a very comfortable aura about him. “Dan Avidan, I see you’ve already met my very own douche Ross. Nice to meet you man.” Dan smiled with tired eyes and placed a hand on Arin’s shoulder for a second. Ross and Dan then began to talk about some assignment for the class Arin knew nothing about, but seeing the two laugh and talk together made him smile some. He was gonna like this class.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this weekly but don't hold me to that please. Also kudos and comments really helps motivate! thank you


End file.
